peelfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Coolcats58
Welcome Hi, welcome to John Peel Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the 05 December 1979 (Virgin In-Store) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Steve W (Talk) 15:43, May 2, 2010 great stuff Many thanks indeed for the extras on the 05 December 1979 (Virgin In-Store) page. I'd never seen one of the actual tapes before, so cool to have the pic up. Adjusted the layout slightly to have the pic on the right, so the rest of the page fairly much stays in the style of other tracklisting pages on the site. Hope this seems OK. Cheers, --Steve W 02:59, May 3, 2010 (UTC) adding pics Hi, Just saw that you've also added a pic for 19 February 1980 (Virgin In-Store), so many thanks for that as well. The layout seemed to go slightly astray, so I adjusted it back to more along the lines of the previous version, with your extras incorporated in. If you check out the "Edit" link at the top of that page and then click "Source" on the right of the editing buttons, you can the pic is basically at the very top of the page, above the Show section, placed on the right of the page and slightly downsized (to 320px). Hope it seems OK. Cheers, Steve W 07:38, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Many thanks Many thanks for your note - the format all seems cool. Also many thanks for sharing the shows in the first place. I'd never known where they came from originally. Real classics - very funny and great music of the era. Maybe others will turn up one day, you never know. I always wondered what the reaction of the customers was to some of the stuff he said. Would be excellent if you get round to sharing other shows you have. If you check out the 2001 page, you can see that there's a fair number from that year floating around already, although by no means all. Essentially this site developed as a kind of offshoot of the Peel Mailing List, to help folks there keep a track of things. As far as sharing shows goes, people often do a tracklisting page on the wiki, upload the file to sites such as megaupload, rapidshare, mediafire or similar, post the link on the wiki page they made and then post a link to that to the mailing list. Or you can always just post the upload link to the mailing list and then hopefully someone will sort out a wiki page. Torrents are great as well, but harder to update a big load of wiki pages at one shot (still have a bit of a backlog). But always great to hear more of the great man's work of course. Anyway, think if you're a Peel fan you'd probably enjoy the mailing list. Cheers, Steve W 08:28, May 3, 2010 (UTC) cool Hi Haze, Many thanks for your message and the 27 March 2001 page, which seems fine on the basic formatting front. The "style" on the wiki is pretty loose and an evolving thing. Fairly much, you can add all kind of extra stuff if you want, including external links such as Discogs for releases or a Pig's Big 78 internal link if there's one played in the show, but it's the basic artist, release/session, label details that are the main things. Internal links for artists are good and standard (even if they show up as red) as they link automatically in blue if there's a page up (more will be added as time goes by hopefully). On the labels, mostly we just give the name (not in capitals) without the catalogue number, but not a big deal. As extras, in the comments section you can add things said Peel in the show, note unusual or special records, gigs he's doing or done, football results he mentions - anything really. Just to give a bit of a flavour of the show. On the sessions section, you can put the number of the session and recording details if known. Ken Garner's book "The Peel Sessions" is our standard reference for these. He differs slightly from the BBC Peel site on a few things. No problem if you don't have this. Other people can always fill in any gaps. The File section is where you would post appropriate links and file details. For the Categories at the bottom, just the year and "Peel shows" is fine to be going on with. Anyway, many thanks for the page. As I said, seems fine to me. Would be great to hear the show! Cheers, Steve W 10:50, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Just noticed Hi Haze, Just realized that you'd uploaded the file - many thanks indeed! Just started downloading it as we speak. Really looking forward to hearing the show. Thanks also for updating the 2001 page. As I mentioned before, the Peel Mailing List is probably a good place to notify folks of new stuff if you want give that a shot. I can always do it if there are any problems. Many thanks again! Cheers, --Steve W 16:13, May 3, 2010 (UTC) many thanks Hi Haze, Many thanks for your message and also for the one to the mailing list. Glad you managed to find your way over there OK, and the upload went up in the end. Great to hear the ENT session on the show and all kinds of interesting other bits and pieces. Sound was great, although some kind of digital pop meant I couldn't catch who the band was that treated him so badly in Europe was (and he never played again). Wonder who that was? Really looking forward to the 1977 one, as there still seems to be relatively little available from that seminal year. I remember him mentioning on some other show that a big cache of Hendrix session material had been unearthed and he would play it some time (not sure what show that was). Should be great to hear The Clash on a '77 show. And Max Wall! So all exciting stuff! Have added the categories for the years and Peel shows at the bottom of the two show pages. Will sort out the session details in a minute. Anyway, great to have you on board. Cheers, --Steve W 02:58, May 4, 2010 (UTC) really looking forward to this Thanks for your message and the 1977 show, which is a real unexpected treat for today and is downloading as I type. Alas, have to go out before listening to it, but gives me something to look forward for later on. Thanks again, Steve W 10:18, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Mooo account Hi Haze, Just mail me at br@mooo.peelwiki.com for a password, also if you have a preferred directory/folder name, please let me know. Cheers, B. Brbr 11:18, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I was thinking isn't the Joy Division track on 31 Aug 1981 Day Of The Lords? Thanks for publishing this, Cheers, Boris Rangelov 14:30, February 27, 2011 (UTC)